Remus revient
by Lelouchka
Summary: 2ème partie. Remus est obligé de revenir en Angleterre suite à une mauvaise nouvelle. Les retrouvailles avec Sirius s'annoncent compliqués. Happy Ending. Slash. RL/SB et JP/LE.
1. Prologue

_Septembre 1979_

Remus était allé chez Armand directement après les cours, il ne devait être chez les Dupond que pour 19h, ils avaient donc trois heures pour profiter. Remus allait quitter son petit ami quand il se passa deux choses en même temps. Il ouvrit la lettre que le chouette venait de lui donner et au même moment, la tête de Léannia apparut dans la cheminée.

« Léannia ! Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Remus… C'est ta maman… Elle ne va pas bien du tout, c'est... » Mais la voix de Léannia se brisa.

Remus se crispa et accepta avec plaisir la main d'Armand à serrer.

« Mais je… comment ? Quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus, Tony est venu nous voir… Je suis déjà allé chez ma tante. Ils savent, va les voir. Je te libère la cheminée. »

La tête de Léannia disparut, et Remus sentait son cœur battre férocement dans sa cage thoracique. Il battit frénétiquement des paupières, tandis qu'il serrait la main d'Armand qui était resté silencieux.

« Remus… Je t'accompagne. Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état. » Dit Armand.

« Mais… »

« Je t'aime Remus et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis. » La voix d'Armand était dure mais douce, et ne laissait pas place à la négociation. Remus se laissa faire et atterrit chez Aliénor.

« Remus chéri ! J'ai appris ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais le prochain créneau d'ouverture est seulement dans trois heures ! »

Remus accepta l'étreinte réconfortante d'Aliénor, une étreinte de maman. Remus retint ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Vous avec une vraie étreinte de maman. »

« Je vais te faire un thé ! » S'exclama Hector, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments.

« Au fait, Remus tu ne nous as pas présenté ton charmant ami… Enchantée, je suis Aliénor. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Armand Delacour. Remus est un camarade de classe. Il était chez moi quand votre nièce nous a prévenus. »

« Ma charmante nièce. Vous l'avez rencontré ? Elle est charmante hein ? Et son mari ? Mr Black ? »

Armand ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche.

« Vous ne saviez pas qu'ils étaient mariés ? Oh ! Je sais que c'est un mariage d'intérêt, mais le jeune homme est très beau. J'espère qu'ils pourraient au moins me faire un petit héritier… »

Remus écoutait d'une oreille le babillage d'Aliénor, mais il appréciait la distraction, cela l'empêchait de ruminer à propos de sa mère. Il appréciait aussi, la main d'Armand dans la sienne. Il ne cessait de se rassurer mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. Il savait que cela faisait longtemps que sa mère n'allait pas bien, mais dans les lettres elle n'avait pas parlé d'un aggravement de sa situation. En même temps elle n'avait jamais voulu inquiéter son fils. Un hibou interrompit ses ruminations, il se précipita d'aller ouvrir, c'était un hibou express.

 _Moony, ton beau-père est chez nous. Il t'attend et vous irez voir ta maman ensemble. Les docteurs ont dit que ça ne servait à rien d'être présent maintenant._

 _On t'aime. Courage._

« Aliénor, je vais aller préparer mes affaires… Je suis désolé de te faire faux bond comme ça… »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri ! Je comprends. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour garder les enfants. »

« Je t'accompagnes Remus. » S'exclama Armand en le suivant à l'étage. « Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller… Je t'aime. »

Remus eut un faible sourire et commença à faire ses valises, aidé d'Armand. Ils descendirent avec les valises, Remus partait dans une vingt minutes. Aliénor quitta la pièce, les laissant se dire en revoir.

« Tu m'écris hein ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester… Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que… »

« Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Armand l'embrassa tendrement et le laissa partir. Remus rentra dans la cheminée et disparut dans des flammes vertes.

Dès qu'il sortit de la cheminée de son appartement en Angleterre, Lily se précipita dans ses bras.

« Remus… »

Celui-ci se tourna vers son beau-père et accepta son étreinte. Il vit ses amis prendre leurs manteaux et les interrogèrent du regard.

« On vient avec toi bien sûr ! » S'exclama Léannia.

« On a reçu une lettre de Peter, il va essayer de venir, mais il a beaucoup de travail depuis sa mutation à Southampton. » Souffla James.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital, Tony accroché au bras de Remus. Remus et Tony allèrent directement à la chambre de Hope tandis que ses amis attendaient dans le couloir. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant l'attente, qui dura au moins cinq heures, Lily était enfouie dans les bras de James et Léannia avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sirius qui avait passé un bras derrière elle. Ils se levèrent dès qu'ils virent Remus revenir.

« Moony ? » Demanda doucement Sirius en s'approchant de son ami.

« Elle … » Remus déglutit. « Les docteurs estiment que… qu'elle n'a plus longtemps et… » La voix de Remus se brisa dans un sanglot retenu et Sirius le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles douces et apaisantes. Remus ne pleura pas, de toute manière aucun de ses amis ne l'avait déjà vu pleurer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il y a une ellipse temporelle de deux semaines entre le prologue et ce chapitre.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Remus était rentré en Angleterre, abandonnant ses études en France. Cela faisait une semaine que Hope Lupin était à morte et quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient battus pour la première fois contre plusieurs Mangemorts. Remus avait pris une décision.

« Je ne retournerai pas en France. » Avait lâché Remus d'une voix d'outre-tombe alors qu'il était affalé dans son canapé avec ses amis. Ils cessèrent toute activité pour se concentrer sur leur ami. Sirius, qui était à côté passa un bras derrière son ami.

« Moony… »

« Je sais. Mais je dois rester. Pour mon beau-père. Pour casser du Mangemort. Pour vous. Pour moi. Ma vie est ici, avec vous. »

« Moony, je suis désolée… » Souffla Léannia en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

« Ba moi je suis content ! » S'exclama Sirius en raffermissant sa prise sur Remus.

Léannia le frappa derrière la tête et devant le regard choqué de ses amis, Sirius s'expliqua.

« Pourquoi je ne serais pas content de retrouver mon Moony ? » Sourit de toutes ses dents Sirius. Ses amis se regardèrent et admirent que ce n'était pas faux.

« Bien sûr j'aurai préféré que ce soit pour de meilleures raisons mais… l'important c'est que tu restes avec nous. » Sirius resserra encore plus sa prise sur son ami

« Sirius. Tu m'étouffes un peu là… »

« Oh pardon Moony. »

Sirius laissa Remus respirer mais le garda contre lui. Remus soupira en se disant que son ami était un véritable enfant parfois.

« On dirait que tu tiens ton doudou… » Rigola Lily qui était assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami.

« Tu vas faire quoi avec Armand ? » Demanda soudainement Léannia.

Remus qui essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sirius s'immobilisa et la regarda tristement. Sirius avait lui aussi cessé de bouger, attendant avec appréhension la réponse de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rompre… » Soupira tristement Remus. « Il ne partira jamais de France, et moi je n'y retournerai pas alors… »

Tous ses amis le regardèrent avec compassion, sauf Sirius, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'effaça bien vite devant le regard suspicieux de James.

« Je vais lui dire par cheminée… Je ne veux pas faire l'aller-retour en France et je ne peux pas lui demander de venir ici pour le larguer… »

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu limite… » Grimaça Léannia.

« Bon, je vais aller écrire à Armand pour lui donner un rendez-vous de cheminée. » Soupira Remus. « Sirius, lâche-moi. »

« Ah pardon. » S'excusa Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Remus alla dans sa chambre et s'attela à la rédaction de sa lettre. Sirius continuait de fixer la porte derrière laquelle son ami avait disparu en souriant.

« Sirius ? Tu ne devais pas retrouver Ethan ? Ce n'est pas vos six mois ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Merde ! Merci meuf ! » S'écria Sirius. Il prit son manteau et courut pour retrouver son petit-ami.

Ses amis rigolèrent en constatant la mémoire de poisson rouge de Sirius.

« N'empêche, ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre de voir Sirius en couple. » Sourit Lily.

« Surtout qu'il a l'air amoureux d'Ethan. » Ajouta Léannia.

« Je suis d'accord. C'est la première fois qu'il tient aussi longtemps. » Dit Lily.

« Tu m'étonnes. Six mois en ne couchant qu'avec la même personne, c'est qu'il est amoureux. » Conclut Léannia.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler de relation quand Remus rentra dans le salon, l'air sombre.

« J'ai envoyé la lettre. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire… »

« Courage Moony. » Dit Léannia en lui prenant la main.

« Où est Sirius ? » Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il avait rendez-vous avec Ethan. Leur anniversaire des six mois. » Expliqua Lily, lovée contre James.

« Ah. » Lâcha Remus avant de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil et de s'enfermer dans un mutisme profond.

James et Lily partirent quelques minutes après, ils avaient prévu de manger avec les parents du garçon. Léannia resta dans le salon, avec Remus et aucun des deux ne parlait. Léannia essayait de deviner les pensées de son ami et Remus ruminait.

Il avait peur qu'en larguant Armand, ses sentiments pour Sirius reviennent. D'accord ils n'étaient jamais partis, mais Armand était comme un bouclier qui les repoussait. Remus soupira, il avait accepté d'être amoureux de Sirius, et que cet amour était à sens unique. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas osé lui avouer avant de partir en France, à cette époque ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais maintenant il y avait Ethan, et leurs six mois de relation. Remus avait entendu ce que ses amis avaient dit, que Sirius était amoureux, il avait tellement serré sa plume en entendant cela qu'elle s'était cassée. Il avait définitivement perdu Sirius. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant le regard de Léannia sur lui et lui offrit un pauvre sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils de son amie, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. Elle fut vite rejointe par Remus qui lui en demanda une. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, ils regardaient Londres, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Sirius était en retard pour son rendez-vous et Ethan lui fit bien remarquer.

« Tu passes tout ton temps avec tes amis en ce moment ! Et surtout avec Remus ! »

« C'est mon ami et sa mère est mourante ! C'est normal que je passe du temps avec lui. »

Ethan ne dit rien, mais il semblait toujours en colère. Sirius soupira et le suivit dans le restaurant, il savait que son petit-ami était quelque peu jaloux de Remus, et malheureusement il avait ses raisons, mais Sirius ne lui aurait jamais avoué. De plus il trouvait que le temps qu'il passait avec Remus, compte tenu des circonstances, était totalement acceptable. Surtout que Sirius aurait préféré passer tout son temps avec Remus, à essayer de le faire rire. Sirius tirait une grande fierté de son statut de ''bouffon de Remus'', comme l'avait un jour appelé James. Sirius savait qu'il ne devrait pas mentir comme ça à Ethan, mais vu que Remus n'était pas amoureux de lui, il taisait ses sentiments et essayait désespérément de tomber amoureux d'Ethan. Quand Remus leur avait dit qu'il allait larguer Armand, Sirius avait souri de joie, puis il s'était rendu compte que son ami aimait le français et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se réjouir. De toute manière ce n'est pas parce que Remus était célibataire qu'il aurait ses chances. Sirius sortit de ses pensées quand Ethan l'appela d'une voix furieuse.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées… »

« Tu pensais à Remus non ? »

Sirius soupira, il détestait la jalousie maladive de son petit-ami, il avait le droit de penser à son ami quand même.

« Non, je pensais à ce que j'allais te faire ce soir… » Murmura Sirius d'un ton enjôleur.

Cela marcha et Ethan eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de se plonger dans le menu. Sirius soupira mentalement en se disant qu'il devait trouver un truc pour ce soir.

Ils finirent leur soirée chez Sirius, ils avaient l'appartement pour eux, James dormait chez Lily.

Remus et Léannia avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre. Ils burent beaucoup et très vite, Remus en avait besoin. Ils rencontrèrent des gens très sympas qui les invitèrent à une grosse soirée quelques rues plus loin. Ils se rappelèrent d'avoir été éblouis devant la splendeur de cet immense appartement et après ils n'avaient plus de souvenirs.

Ils ne rentrèrent que le lendemain matin, et eurent droit à la traditionnelle _walk of shame_. Ils se préparèrent mentalement à être harcelés de question dès qu'ils aurait passés la porte de leur appartement, et ce fut le cas.

« Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ? Et dans quel état vous êtes ? » Ça, c'était Lily, leur maman par procuration.

« J'en connais qui ont passé une bonne soirée… » Et ça, c'était James, qui serait plutôt le vieil oncle un peu fou.

« On est allés dans un bar… » Commença Léannia d'une voix pâteuse en allant chercher deux aspirines tandis que Remus s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil, qu'il n'avait presque pas loupé.

« Aïe. Accoudoir. »

James explosa de rire, se moquant royalement du regard noir que lui lançait Remus, de toute manière il n'était pas convaincant. Léannia revint avec deux aspirines et deux verres dos, mais trébucha contre la table et tomba par terre. James avait alors réagi et avait fait léviter les deux verres d'eau, évitant ainsi qu'ils se cassent. Léannia se releva en grognant et tendit une aspirine à Remus qui l'avala rapidement avec son verre d'eau. Léannia fit de même et s'effondra à son tour dans le fauteuil en face de Remus. James rigolait toujours bien trop fort pour la pauvre tête de ses amis. Lily avait pesté puis était allé dans sa chambre pour travailler.

Sirius et Ethan rentrèrent au moment où James s'exclamait :

« Remus ! C'est un suçon ça ? Et toi aussi Léannia non ? »

En entendant cela, Sirius se crispa avant de retrouver un aspect normal, Ethan serait encore jaloux.

« Pourtant il n'y a pas Armand ? » Demanda Ethan d'un air innocent.

Remus se prit la tête entre les mains, il avait bien merdé. Mais Léannia répondit d'un ton sec à Ethan :

« Il s'en fout, il va le larguer ! Et puis, embrasser c'est pas tromper ! » Elle s'était levé pour répliquer, mais dès qu'elle eut finit elle chancela et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le fauteuil. « Je veux mourir. Dernière fois que je bois autant… »

James et Sirius explosèrent de rire en entendant cela, Léannia le disait très souvent, mais ne s'y tenait jamais. Elle leur lança un regard noir avant de se lever pour aller se coucher, Remus fit comme elle, ignorant les éclats de rire de leurs amis qui lui donnaient la migraine.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que quelques heures plus tard, et quand Remus entra dans le salon, Lily lui tendait une lettre qui venait d'Armand. Remus se sentit soudainement très mal et accepta avec plaisir la chaise que Léannia lui désignait et la tasse de café.

« Il veut venir pour de vrai. Aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas dit d'heure ! Oh putain… »

« Ne t'en fais pas Moony ! Déjà, prend ta tasse et vient avec moi, je vais t'aider à camoufler ce suçon… »

« Bravo. Belle morale. La sincérité c'est important dans un couple. » Rétorqua Ethan.

« Mais puisqu'ils ne vont plus être en couple ! On s'en fiche ! » S'écria Sirius avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« La sincérité c'est pas important pour toi Sirius ? » Demanda Ethan d'un ton froid.

Lily regarda James et d'un commun accord ils partirent dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Léannia elle entraîna Remus au plus vite dans la salle de bain. Après lui avoir enseigné le sort pour cacher des marques sur la peau – elle l'avait appris de Wilkes suite à une situation semblable – elle voulut sortir mais se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait en plein milieu de la dispute. Elle resta donc dans la salle de bain tandis que Remus se douchait. Quand Remus sortit de la douche, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans la salle de bain. Remus devait s'habiller car Armand pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir, Remus, la serviette autour des hanches agrippa la main de Léannia, ils serrèrent les dents et sortirent rapidement de la salle de bain pour courir jusqu'à la chambre. Les deux bruns s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes, avant de reprendre leur dispute.

« Et arrête de le mater ! » Tonna la voix d'Ethan.

Remus et Léannia s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Remus, la plus proche et soupirèrent. Pendant que Remus s'habillait Léannia lui demanda :

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de toi qu'ils se disputent ? Ethan a l'air jaloux de toi… »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. » Renifla Remus d'un ton âpre.

« Vous avez une amitié très fusionnelle avec Sirius… » Tenta Léannia.

« Justement ! Une amitié ! Et c'est tout. Alors qu'il la garde sa jalousie l'autre ! » Rétorqua Remus en s'énervant contre son pantalon.

Léannia jugea préférable de battre en retraite et colla son oreille à la porte pour savoir si les deux autres avaient finis de se disputer.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes Sirius ? »

« Oui ! Bordel de merde ! Oui ! Même si tu es chiant à être aussi jaloux ! Remus est mon ami et il a besoin de moi ! Ça ne va pas plus loin ! »

Léannia risqua un coup d'œil vers Remus, impossible qu'il n'ait pas entendu les hurlements de Sirius. En effet, Remus se mordait les lèvres et essayait de ne pas paraître trop perturbé par la déclaration de Sirius. Remus pesta contre ses mains qui tremblaient et donna un coup de pied dans son armoire avant de grimacer sous la douleur.

« Putain ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Léannia vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui faire un câlin. Soudain ils entendirent les cris dans la pièce d'à côté cesser et la voix d'Armand.

« Remus ? »


	3. Chapitre 2

_« Remus ? » Fit la voix d'Armand._

Le concerné devint blanc comme un linge et se leva en tremblant. Léannia lui lança le sort pour camoufler son suçon et lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène devant ses yeux. Armand semblait perdu au milieu du salon, ne sachant quoi penser. Sirius et Ethan étaient tous les deux rouges de colère et regardaient Armand avec surprise. Le visage de Remus alternait entre blanc et rouge.

« Salut Remus. »

« Salut Armand. »

Léannia emmena Sirius et Ethan, par la force, dans l'appartement de Sirius et ressortit aussitôt, emmenant avec elle James et Lily qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils allèrent au bar attendre que la tempête passe.

Ils ne remontèrent que deux heures plus tard et les résultats de cette tempête étaient mitigés. Remus avait visiblement pleuré et de nombreux objets étaient brisés dans l'appartement. Dans l'autre appartement la paix avait été faite, mais elle était toujours fragile. Et Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas aller prendre dans ses bras un Remus qui maîtrisait redoutablement bien l'art d'avoir l'air en plein forme. Il suivit Ethan pour une promenade et quitta à regret ses amis, jetant un dernier regard à Remus.

Remus regarda tristement Sirius partir puis se retourna vers ses amis et leur dit d'un ton sec :

« J'ai rompu avec Armand. Oui c'était difficile et douloureux. Non je n'avais pas le choix. Désolé, je vais réparer. Oui je vais bien. »

Ses amis ne dirent rien, ils savaient que Remus contrôlait son chagrin comme personne et savait se retenir. Essayer de l'amener à la confidence serait un échec, il fallait seulement rester avec lui et agir comme d'habitude. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, Léannia alluma la télé, Lily commanda les pizzas et James alla chercher les bières. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder des trucs nuls à la télé, puis Lily accompagna Remuspour une promenade et pour une discussion. Laissant James et Léannia boire des bières devant un documentaire sur les langoustes.

Sirius rentra avant Lily et Remus et avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entre James et Léannia et se vida le cerveau en regardant, ce qui semblait être un porno. L'étrangeté du film eut au moins le mérite de les faire rire, en effet à force de tourner la tête pour comprendre comment les acteurs faisaient ils avaient finis par se cogner et cela avait été le début de leur hilarité.

Lily et Remus rentrèrent et les trois compères étaient toujours en train de rire, Léannia pleurait de rire dans l'épaule de James. Ils n'entendirent pas Lily et Remus s'approcher, et quand James réalisa, il était trop tard, Lily avait capté qu'ils regardaient du porno. Elle soupira et alla travailler dans sa chambre, Remus rapprocha le fauteuil et regarda avec eux le film.

« Alors, en fait, on commente tout ce qui n'est pas logique… Genre, pourquoi elle a de la paille dans son salon ? »

« Pourquoi ils ne portent pas de caleçon ? »

« Où sont les bras et où sont les jambes ? »

« Il se branle dans sa chaussure ? Vraiment ? »

Ils passèrent une très bonne fin d'après-midi et rigolaient encore quand le film fut fini. Sirius rigolait tellement qu'il trébucha et Remus dut le rattraper.

Remus se retrouva avec le corps de Sirius collé contre le sien et il s'en écarta aussitôt, ne voulant pas que son corps le trahisse et révèle à Sirius ce qu'il en était vraiment. Remus fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air de Sirius, il semblait à la fois déçu et triste. Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de plus approfondir car déjà Sirius avait son sourire habituel. Remus soupira, il détestait quand Sirius faisait ça, il n'avait pas assez de temps pour l'observer et déduire quels étaient ses sentiments. Remus continua de scruter son ami espérant pouvoir déchiffrer son visage impassible. Remus soupira en voyant la beauté du brun, comment faisait-il pour oublier chaque soir à quel point il était beau ? Remus laissa alors ses pensées dériver jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude le réveilla.

« Pst. Tu baves Moony… » Lui souffla Léannia en se frottant le coude, elle avait tapé contre la hanche.

« Dans ma chambre. » Lui rétorqua Remus.

Il n'avait pas prévu de le dire aussi fort ni que tous ses amis se retourneraient, ainsi qu'Ethan qui venait d'arriver.

« Oh oui, allons dans ta chambre Moony ! » S'exclama Léannia en faisant des petits cris de plaisir. Remus devint rouge, grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et tira Léannia jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Il se passe un truc entre eux ? » Demanda la vois d'Ethan.

Remus ferma la porte avant d'entendre la réponse de ses amis et s'assit avec Léannia sur son lit.

« Tu es la seule qui sait que je suis amoureux de Sirius. Alors voilà, crois-tu que je peux tenter quelque chose ? »

Léannia en resta bouche bée, ce n'était pas souvent Remus qui commençait la drague.

« Tu veux draguer Sirius ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une entreprise vouée à l'échec ? »

« Je sais pas Moony… Tu l'as entendu, tout à l'heure il a dit que c'était juste de l'amitié… » Dit doucement Léannia, elle ne voulait pas trop retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais elle devait être sincère.

« Ouais je sais mais… Ouais, non, tu as raison. Léannia tu peux m'empêcher de l'aimer ? »

« Moi non. Mais je connais quelques personnes qui peuvent… Si tu acceptes d'être marqué à tout jamais par la magie noire et de perdre un petit bout de toi… Ouais, ce que je te propose n'est pas vraiment légal... Et ce n'est pas sûr que ça marche aussi... Non, je rigole, fais pas cette tête. »

Remus lui lança un regard effaré, jamais de la vie il ne toucherait à la magie noire. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Léannia l'acceptait aussi facilement, même s'il ne la pensait pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, excepté peut-être les araignées. La magie noire était d'ailleurs leur sujet de dispute le plus fréquent, Léannia contre les autres, même si parfois elle tenait des propos qu'elle n'approuvait pas. C'était surtout par provocation. Ils avaient tous simplement décidés de ne plus en parler.

Malheureusement, Ethan n'était pas au courant, et quand il commença à en parler après le repas, même pas une heure après la proposition de Léannia, tout le monde cessa de respirer.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Demanda Ethan, sans se rendre compte de l'ambiance glaciale.

Personne ne répondit, même s'ils en avaient très envie.

« Léannia. Toi qui a de la famille qui nage là-dedans, tu dois être pour non ? »

Léannia releva la tête, et cela se voyait qu'elle s'empêchait de parler. Soudain elle craqua.

« En effet. Je suis pour la magie noire, je pense qu'on devrait la connaître. »

Dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, elle darda son regard sur James et attendit. Lily à côté avait rapidement saisi un livre, l'air désespérée, elle ne participera pas au débat. Elle eut quand la même la prévoyance de lancer un sort de silence autour de l'appartement. Remus pour une fois décida de se ranger du côté de Léannia, un contre quatre c'est cruel, deux contre trois c'est plus acceptable. Mais il se rangeait du côté de Léannia aussi pour ne pas être du côté d'Ethan.

Et les cris commencèrent.

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut te faire que je sache des sorts de magie noire ! On me les as apprises pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai des livres dessus ! »

« Et puis je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas des sorts hyper dangereux hein Léannia ? Ah. Ok. Mauvais argument. »

« Tu n'as qu'à te faire la marque pendant que tu y es ! »

« James ! Arrête de faire des amalgames comme ça ! »

« Alors arrête de la défendre Remus ! »

« Ces sorts je ne les utilise pas ! Ça peut être pratique un jour ! »

« Je suis d'accord, contre certaines personnes il n'y a que la magie noire qui peut fonctionner ! »

« La magie noire te corrompt et te ronge ! »

« Regarde ma famille ! »

« Ta famille Sirius c'est aussi qu'ils sont tous fous, avec ou sans magie noir. »

« Ouais, c'est pas faux Remus. Mais quand même ! »

Et les cris continuèrent.

« De toute manière c'est dans le nom, noire, magie noire ! Le nom indique que c'est mal ! »

« C'est pas gentil pour les noirs ça ! »

« Les noirs ? De la magie ? On dit la noire. »

« Mais non, les noirs, les gens. Qu'est-ce qu'il est con celui-là ! »

« Et reste polie ! »

« La magie noire est à bannir, on ne doit pas être au niveau de ces connards de mangemorts. »

« Et pourquoi pas si cela nous permet de les battre plus facilement ? »

« Mais Remus, depuis quand tu es du côté de Léannia ? »

« Juste pour cette fois, quatre contre un, c'est pas correct. »

« Ok. Tu t'en sors bien ! Mais la magie noire c'est le mal, le mal pur et cruel ! C'est la chose la plus dégueulasse sur terre ! »

« Non ! La chose la plus dégueulasse c'est ravaler son vomi ! » S'écria la voix de Léannia, plus forte que toutes les autres.

Et les cris cessèrent.

« Ewww ! »

« C'est immonde ! »

« Léannia ! »

Tous la regardaient avec dégoût.

« J'en ai marre de crier. En plus je pense qu'on a utilisé tous les arguments. Et j'ai envie d'une bière. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, James et Sirius explosèrent de rire, suivit par Remus et Léannia. Ethan pris rapidement congé, il devait aller boire un verre avec ses amis.

Ils burent donc des bières et la soirée se passa très bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Sirius se coupe avec le verre qu'il venait de casser. Il avait fait son regard le plus triste et s'était retourné vers Remus.

« Ça va fait mal ! Moony tu me fais un bisou-qui-guérit-tout ? » S'exclama Sirius en se jetant devant Remus le pouce en l'air, avec un regard faussement peiné.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais embrassa quand même le pouce de Sirius, il savait qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher sinon. Et en plus, c'était embrasser une partie du mec qu'il aimait, il fallait être fou pour dire non, même si ce n'était que son pouce.

Ils commençaient tous à montrer des signes d'ivresse au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles de bières vides s'entassaient allégrement. James tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre pour ouvrir au hibou.

« C'est de Peter ! Il dit qu'il a quelques jours de vacances, il arrive mardi et ne repart que dimanche. »

« Cool ! » S'exclamèrent quatre voix.

« On fait une fête mardi alors ! » S'écria Sirius.

« En plus, on a toujours pas de coloc, donc sa chambre est libre ! » Rétorqua James.

« Sirius, Léannia, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez suffisamment bu ? Vous travaillez demain. » Demanda Lily alors qu'ils se servaient un verre de Whisky qu'ils descendirent cul-sec avant de s'en resservir un autre.

« Row ! Ça va ! On est grand. »

« Comme vous voulez. Bon, moi je vais me coucher. »

Lily se leva et lança un regard à James qui comprit de suite le message.

« Moi aussi je vais me coucher ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment pour suivre Lily qui était déjà dans le couloir.

Ils profitaient que tous les autres étaient ici pour aller chez James, l'appartement était vide.

« Ce n'est pas gentil de me laisser avec les deux ivrognes ! » Grogna Remus.

« Désolé Moony. L'appel du sexe ! » Rigola James.

« James ! »

« Désolé chérie ! »

James leur fit un clin d'œil et quitta l'appartement.

« Mais Moony, pourquoi tu es méchant avec nous ? » Demanda tristement Sirius en se jetant sur Remus pour lui faire un câlin.

Léannia décida d'aller se coucher elle aussi, elle commençait à huit heures demain et elle voulait laisser Sirius et Remus tout seul.


	4. Chapitre 3

Remus lui avait cessé de respirer dès que Sirius s'était collé à lui et c'était la seule chose qui comptait, le corps de Sirius contre le sien, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, il n'aurait pas remarqué. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, silencieux. Puis Sirius dit quelque chose qui retourna les entrailles de son ami.

« Moony, tu m'as trop manqué. Je t'aime tu sais. »

« Sirius, tu as trop bu. » Déglutit Remus en essayant de repousser gentiment son ami.

« Non ! C'est vrai. Ethan il est jaloux de toi ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je veux être tout le temps avec toi. » Fit Sirius avec une moue boudeuse.

Remus cessa tout mouvement, il cessa aussi de respirer. Ce n'est que quand il sentit les lèvres de Sirius contre son cou qu'il reprit ses esprits.

« Si… Sirius… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Balbutia Remus d'une voix peu assurée.

« Quelque chose dont j'ai envie… » Lui répondit la voix évasive de Sirius.

Remus se sentait mal, et en même temps tellement bien, il essaya de repousser Sirius mais il n'y arriva pas, il en avait envie de ces baisers. Alors, il fut faible et se laissa faire. Il ne protesta pas quand Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa de tout son soul. Ce n'est que quand la main de Sirius descendit sur son entrejambe que Remus réalisa qu'il faisait une belle connerie et trouva la force de repousser Sirius.

« Sirius ! Tu as trop bu. Je vais te coucher. Viens on va chez toi. »

« Mmm. Avec plaisir Moony, allons dans mon lit… »

« Non Sirius, tu vas te coucher dans ton lit et moi dans le mien. » Dit Remus en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

Il traversa le couloir, se débattant contre un Sirius qui ne voulait pas décoller ses lèvres des siennes, il arriva finalement à ouvrir la porte et à traîner Sirius dans son lit. Remus luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur Sirius et lui faire l'amour, là contre le mur. Il le coucha et les protestations de Sirius s'amenuisèrent. Remus attendit qu'il soit parfaitement endormi pour partir. Sur le seuil de la porte il hésita et se retourna, même totalement bourré Sirius restait le plus beau des hommes. Remus maudit sa faiblesse et fit demi-tour pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. Puis il courut jusqu'à son appartement où il rentra comme une furie dans la chambre de Léannia.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Pourquoi tu cries ! C'est moi, Remus. »

« Pourquoi tu cries ? Ce n'est pas moi qui viens te réveiller ! » Rétorqua Léannia la baguette levée et l'air totalement réveillé.

« Tu dors avec ta baguette ? » S'étonna Remus.

« Oui. Et la prochaine fois évite, si tu ne veux pas te recevoir un sort entre les deux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai un truc à te dire. »

Il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Sirius et Léannia le regardait les yeux grands yeux.

« Tu es trop fort Moony, de ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus… »

« Il était bourré. Et il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il a dit… »

« Ce n'est pas sûr… Attends, il s'est jeté sur toi pour t'embrasser… »

« Mais tout se passe bien avec Ethan pourtant ! Je ne comprends pas ce mec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Je sais pas. » Murmura Léannia perdue. « Tu dors avec moi ? On pourra continuer de parler. »

« Ouais, je vais chercher mon pyjama. »

« Prends celui aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel que je t'ai offert ! » S'exclama Léannia en s'emmitouflant dans sa couette.

Ils parlèrent encore plusieurs heures, Léannia lui racontant comment sa relation avec Wilkes devenait plus sérieuse, et qu'elle avait l'impression d'être moins amoureuse de Benjy, mais qu'en même temps dès qu'elle le revoyait elle avait son estomac qui se retournait légèrement.

Quand Remus se réveilla, Léannia était déjà partie en cours, et Lily travaillait sur le bureau. Il l'entendit rire quand elle remarqua son pyjama mais ne releva pas. Ce pyjama était très confortable. Par contre il réagit à la présence de Sirius dans son salon, en train de massacrer ses œufs.

« Salut Sirius. » Dit doucement Remus en évitant de le regarder. « Tu veux un aspirine ? »

« Salut. Ouais, je veux bien s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Je devais être trop bourré, je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

Remus fut heureux d'être dans la salle de bain à ce moment-là, Sirius ne pouvait pas voir sa tête. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, il fallait mieux rien lui dire.

« Tu étais bien bourré ouais. Tu as dit des conneries et ensuite je suis allé te coucher. Rien d'important. »

Remus revint dans la cuisine avec un faux sourire collé sur le visage et un verre d'eau effervescent.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. Tant mieux. C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression en me levant d'avoir fait une connerie… »

Remus sentit sa main se crisper autour de sa tasse, et se força à rester calme.

« Tu n'as fait aucune connerie Sirius. T'inquiète. »

« Merci mec ! Bon je te laisse, sinon je vais être en retard. Au fait, j'aime toujours autant ton pyjama ! » Rigola Sirius en prenant son manteau.

Remus eut un faible sourire et attendit que Sirius soit sorti pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise et montrer ses émotions. Le mot ''connerie'' tournait dans sa tête, le faisant se sentir mal, très mal. Quel idiot il avait été de croire que Sirius avait été sincère, il était juste bourré. Et Sirius bourré était très tactile, il avait pu le voir pendant leur septième année, quand ils couchaient ensemble à la fin de chaque soirée. Remus se prit la tête dans les mains, se maudissant d'être un jour tombé amoureux de Sirius. Il prit son petit-déjeuner sans joie et se traîna jusqu'au salon pour s'affaler devant la télé. Depuis qu'il était rentré il avait arrêté ses études, de toute manière, cela ne servirait à rien, il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir un jour un métier qui lui plairait. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester inoccupé, certes il y avait l'Ordre mais ce n'était pas un travail à temps plein, enfin pas encore. Et en attendant il devait se faire de l'argent pour payer sa part de loyer, déjà qu'il ne participait pas aux courses. Ses amis s'arrangeait toujours pour que Remus ne paie que sa part de loyer, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas riche contrairement à James, Léannia et Sirius. Remus soupira et décida de sortir se promener, il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il s'habilla, laissa un petit mot à Lily et sortit.

Quand Remus rentra à la maison il y avait Sirius et Ethan ainsi que Léannia. Lily devait travailler dans sa chambre et James rentrerait plus tard.

« Salut Moony ! Ça va ? » Demanda Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ouais. Très bien. Tony nous a invités à manger avec lui et mes sœurs mercredi soir, ça vous va ? »

« On ne peut pas avec Sirius, on a prévu un repas avec des amis. » Dit Ethan avec un sourire sadique.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et Remus et Léannia sentaient poindre la dispute. Léannia fit signe à Remus de venir avec elle dans sa chambre pour éviter la dispute.

« Euh, Ethan, j'irai avec Remus et les autres. Désolé, mais je ne viendrai pas manger chez toi avec tes amis. » Dit Sirius d'un ton sec.

« Pourquoi ? » Rétorqua Ethan en serrant les dents.

« Parce que j'ai envie. » Répondit Sirius sur un air défi.

Ils se défièrent du regard, sous l'œil quelque peu inquiet de Remus et Léannia. Mais finalement Ethan s'avoua vaincu.

« D'accord. »

« Mais y'a toujours la fête pour Peter demain » S'exclama Léannia, désireuse de changer de sujet. « Tu seras là Ethan non ? » Demanda-t-elle pour calmer le jeu.

« Ouais. »

« Cool ! Bon ça vous dit qu'on organise ça ? »

Elle prit Remus par le bras et le tira pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec elle et ils organisèrent ça. Lily arriva peu de temps après et les aida. Puis elle alla préparer le repas avec l'aide d'Ethan, qui se proposa spontanément.

James rentra à ce moment-là.

« Je suis fourbu. Fol-Œil est vraiment fou ! » Ronchonna-t-il en cherchant Lily des yeux.

« Elle est dans la cuisine avec Ethan. » Rigola Remus.

« J'ai besoin d'un câlin, je reviens. »

« Mais je peux t'en faire moi des câlins Jamesie d'amour ! » S'exclama Sirius en courant après James pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Désolé, mais je veux un câlin où des seins se pressent contre moi. » Ricana James en acceptant tout de même le câlin de Sirius.

« James, tu es méchant ! Je vais faire un câlin à Remus alors ! Lui il est gentil ! » S'écria Sirius en lâchant James et en se précipitant vers Remus.

Ce dernier avait senti le coup venir, et voulant éviter une situation gênante, se leva et s'éloigna. Malheureusement Léannia lui fit ''accidentellement'' un croche-patte qui l'envoya au tapis.

« Oups. » Mais elle n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout.

Remus grogna en la fusillant du regard mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter Sirius qui se jetait sur lui.

« Ourf ! » Grogna Remus, écrasé par le poids de son ami qui rigolait de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

Remus le frappa gentiment pour qu'il se pousse mais rien n'y faisait, et Sirius, comme Léannia continuait de rire.

James lui était allé prendre Lily dans ses bras, ce qui fit partir Ethan de la cuisine, voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il vit son petit-ami affalé sur le corps de Remus de manière à former une croix.

« On s'amuse bien ici non ? »

Le ton froid et sec d'Ethan fit cesser les rires. Il eut quelques secondes de blanc gêné jusqu'à ce que Sirius se relève et se précipite dans les bras d'Ethan.

« Personne veut me faire un câlin. Heureusement que tu es là ! »

« On dirait un koala… » Murmura Léannia en aidant Remus à se relever.

« Je ne peux plus respirer… Sirius tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ces quelques kilos en trop. » Ricana Remus.

« Ce n'est que du muscle mon cher ! »

« A d'autres… » Répondit Remus les yeux pétillants de malice.

Il avait décidé de ne pas laisser la jalousie d'Ethan l'empêcher d'avoir des relations ''strictement amicales'' avec Sirius.

« Ethan ! Mumus il est méchant avec moi ! » Geignit Sirius.

« Tu es vraiment puéril Sirius. » Grogna Ethan en retournant dans la cuisine, sans lancer un regard noir à Remus qui lui répondit d'un sourire innocent.

« Ba dis donc Moony, tu te lâches… » Murmura Léannia, en regardant Sirius bouder.

« J'ai décidé que la jalousie de l'autre ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir une relation amicale avec Sirius. » Rétorqua Remus sur le même ton que son amie.

Il la fusilla du regard quand elle toussa un ''amicale mon cul'', mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une remarque qu'elle alla réconforter Sirius en lui faisant un câlin. Elle pressa exprès ses seins contre le torse de Sirius, elle savait que ça le mettait inconsciemment de bonne humeur, c'est Lily qui lui avait remarqué.

« C'est prêt, si vous voulez bien passé à table. » Dit Lily.

Sirius se précipita dans la cuisine tandis que Léannia et Remus se moquait de sa gourmandise, en se dirigeant calmement vers la cuisine. Ils évitèrent la tension palpable en laissant James et Léannia menaient la conversation sur des sujets badins.

Ethan se retira directement après le repas, emmenant Sirius avec lui. Remus aida Lily à travailler et réussit à convaincre Léannia de travailler ses cours tout en empêchant James de les déconcentrer en lui donnant un Rubik's Cube. Il avait trouvé cette parade pour occuper James et Sirius lors de leur septième année. Pour le moment, aucun des deux n'avait jamais réussi, et Remus espérait que ce serait encore le cas pendant longtemps, sinon il devrait leur trouver un nouveau passe-temps.

Léannia fut la première à aller se coucher, décidant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à travailler. Lily alla se coucher quelques temps après et Remus dut arracher le cube des mains de James pour qu'il aille rejoindre sa petite-amie dans sa chambre à lui. Il était obligé, une fois ils avaient laissé James jouer et il l'avait retrouvé le lendemain toujours en train de jouer, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Remus resta seul dans le salon, essayant de lire mais son esprit était occupé par Sirius. Sirius et ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux gris, son torse, ses fesses… Remus ferma son livre, il n'arriverait à rien tant que Sirius serait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas sommeil et ne voulait pas se retourner pendant des heures dans son lit, il se servit alors un verre de Whisky, éteignit les lumières et mit de la musique, les Beatles. Il alla fumer une cigarette sur le balcon laissant ses pensées l'envahir, tout comme la sensation grisante d'ivresse que lui offraient les verres de Whisky.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant du bruit dans le salon, la baguette dressée.

« C'est moi Moony. »


	5. Trop de love!

« C'est moi Moony. »

Remus baissa sa baguette, il avait reconnu la voix de Sirius. Il alluma sa baguette et vit son ami avec un verre de Whisky à la main et avec un magnifique sourire. Remus lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à le rejoindre.

« Je pensais être le seul à avoir eu cette idée. » Murmura Sirius.

« Tu veux une cigarette ? » Demanda doucement Remus.

« Ouais, James et Peter ne veulent pas que je fume à la fenêtre et Ethan ne veut pas je fume tout court. » Dit Sirius d'un ton amer.

« Tout va bien avec Ethan ? »

Remus essayait de camoufler le soupçon d'espoir qu'il réponde négativement.

« Ouais. » Lâcha laconiquement Sirius.

Remus ne rajouta rien, il voyait que son ami ne voulait pas lui en parler. Il se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette en regardant le ciel.

« Tu sais ce qui me manques ? » Demanda Sirius qui regardait le ciel lui aussi.

« Les étoiles ? » Proposa Remus avec doux sourire, il connaissait très bien son ami.

« Exactement. On ne les voit pas ici. C'est la seule chose que je n'aime pas dans Londres, son ciel trop pollué. » Soupira Sirius en s'avançant un peu.

Remus frissonna, mais ce n'était pas le froid qui lui donnait la chair de poule, mais la proximité de Sirius. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder son ami, et il fut une fois de plus ébloui par sa beauté. Sirius avait les yeux brillants et regardait fixement le ciel, essayant sans doute d'apercevoir une étoile. Remus ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau dans sa nostalgie, le visage faiblement éclairé par les quelques rayons de la lune qui arrivaient à percer le ciel couvert. Soudain Remus eut une idée insensée.

« Allons voir les étoiles. »

Sirius se retourna vers son ami et resta quelques instants interdit devant la beauté non conventionnelle de son ami. Il savait que Remus ne se trouvait pas beau, trop grand, trop mince, trop de cicatrices. Mais pour Sirius il n'existait pas un seul homme plus beau que lui. Il aimait chaque partie de Remus, il aimait Remus. Et là, éclairé seulement par les rayons de la lune il n'en était que plus beau, la lune qui le rendait si malheureux, ce soir le rendait plus beau que jamais. Sirius s'attarda sur son sourire sincère et dut se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser.

« Sirius ? » Demanda doucement Remus en se rapprochant de son ami.

Sirius leva lentement ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ceux de Remus et fut estomaqué de voir ce qu'ils reflétaient, de la tendresse et de…l'amour ? Sirius passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches sans lâcher le regard de son ami. Mu par une impulsion qu'il ne contrôla pas, Sirius posa sa main sur celle de Remus sur la balustrade et répondit simplement oui, le regard toujours envoûté par celui de son ami.

« Allons-y alors. Tu as un endroit de prédilection ? » Demanda Remus sans retirer sa main.

« On pourrait aller vers là où tu habitais avant… » Proposa Sirius appréciant le contact de la main de Remus sous la sienne.

« Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Descendons et transplanons. » Répondit Remus en enlevant doucement sa main, non sans regret, pour rentrer.

Le regard de Sirius caressa la silhouette de Remus qui mettait son manteau puis rentra à son tour quand Remus se retourna pour lui tendre son autre manteau, avec le plus beau des sourires. Sirius ferma la baie vitrée, prit la bouteille de Whisky et le plaid sur le canapé avant d'enfiler rapidement le manteau que Remus lui tendait. Une fois dans le couloir ils descendirent en courant, ne voulant pas qu'on les surprenne. Ils avaient l'impression d'être à nouveau des élèves de Poudlard qui faisaient le mur et qui avaient peur de se faire prendre. Ils ne s'autorisèrent à rire que quand ils furent dehors. Une fois leur rire calmé, ils se regardèrent avec tendresse, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte et comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans le champ qui bordait l'ancienne maison de Remus à quelques mètres d'écart l'un de l'autre.

« Elle est habitée cette maison ? » Lança Sirius en se rapprochant de Remus.

« Non. Le propriétaire n'a pas trouvé de nouveau locataire. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille y faire un tour ? » Demanda Sirius les yeux brillants d'excitation, c'était une maison abandonnée après tout.

« Pourquoi pas. Un petit tour et après on regarde les étoiles. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait saisi la main de l'autre mais ils ne la lâchèrent pas.

Ils durent cependant se lâcher pour rentrer par la fenêtre de la maison. Remus jeta des regards autour de lui, la maison de son enfance. Il fit signe à Sirius de le suivre à l'étage où il y avait sa chambre, personne n'y était jamais rentré. Remus avait cessé d'habiter ici lors de sa cinquième année, quand sa mère, trois ans après la mort de son père avait rencontré Tony et l'avait suivi à Londres. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et rentra suivit de près par Sirius. Remus eut un sourire nostalgique en voyant son ancienne chambre. Il ne restait que les meubles, mais ils n'avaient pas bougé de place et Remus se souvenait très bien de l'emplacement de chaque objet qu'il avait amené avec lui lors du déménagement. C'était une petite chambre, mais avec une grande fenêtre qui laissait voir le ciel et ses milliers d'étoiles.

Remus s'assit sur son lit.

« On voit très bien les étoiles d'ici. » Murmura Sirius en rejoignant son ami sur le lit.

« J'ai toujours aimé cette vue. Je regrette un peu d'avoir quitté cette maison quand même. Mais ma mère était tellement heureuse. » Fit Remus avec un sourire triste.

Sirius prit la main de Remus et la serra, lui montrant qu'il était là.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta maman Moony. »

Il savait que cela n'avait pas de sens, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Enfin il savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas tout avouer à Remus, mettant leur tendre complicité sur le compte de la tristesse de son ami.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un contre l'autre à regarder les étoiles, les yeux brillants. Ils buvaient quelques gorgées de Whisky mais s'arrêtèrent rapidement, aucun des deux ne voulait être trop éméché, ils voulaient profiter pleinement de la soirée. Ils étaient si bien, leur tête contre celle de leur ami, leurs mains jointes, tout était parfait.

Remus tourna légèrement la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Sirius, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et sentait le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau, les faisant frissonner. Aucun des deux ne sut qui initia le baiser, mais ce qu'ils savaient c'est que c'était la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient connu.

Remus trouva la force d'arrêter le baiser, arrachant un grognement à Sirius. Ils ne devaient pas faire ça, c'était mal. Remus ne devait pas embrasser Sirius, il lui en voulait même de jouer avec lui comme ça. Il s'écarta quelque peu de Sirius et lui dit d'un ton sec.

« Tu n'as pas peur de faire une autre connerie Sirius ? »

Sirius fut d'abord surpris par le ton de son ami, et sa colère, puis il comprit la référence et ce fut à son tour d'être en colère.

« Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu m'as couché la dernière fois. » Siffla Sirius.

Ce fut au tour de Remus d'être surpris.

« Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je oublier un seul de tes baisers ? » Rétorqua Sirius d'une voix sourde.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Souffla Remus.

« Je voulais savoir si tu assumais. Mais comme tu n'as rien dit, j'ai menti. » Déclara Sirius à voix basse.

« Et tu étais obligé de rajouter le mot ''connerie'' ? Ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre. » S'exclama Remus en se levant de colère.

« Je suis désolé. J'étais en colère parce que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aime ! » S'écria Sirius.

Il se mit alors les mains devant la bouche, se rendant compte de son aveu, mais Remus qui avait le dos tourné ne remarqua pas et répondit à Remus d'une voix sourde de colère en se retournant pour affronter Sirius.

« Moi aussi j'étais en colère d'être trop faible pour lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi ! »

Remus s'immobilisa, il venait de percuter la phrase de Sirius ainsi que la sienne. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux ne sachant quoi faire. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence.

« Tu es…amoureux de moi ? » Balbutia Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Et toi ? » Demanda d'une voix hésitante Remus.

Sirius hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et Remus sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il fit un grand sourire à Sirius et chuchota : « Moi aussi. »

Sirius s'avança doucement vers Remus et avec tout autant de douceur posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux. Remus répondit immédiatement au baiser et entraîna Sirius sur le lit. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser passionné pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front ils n'arrivaient pas à se lâcher du regard. Ils ne parlèrent pas, il ne voulait pas briser cet instant par des mots, oubliant la réalité qui les entouraient, ils n'étaient qu'amour à cet instant précis. Le cerveau de Remus tenta des connexions logiques et une discussion sérieuse, mais les baisers passionnés de Sirius envoyèrent balader sa logique et il s'abandonna à son amant.


	6. Chapitre 5

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et regarda à côté de lui, il fut rassuré en voyant le visage tranquille de Remus. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Il sourit tendrement en caressant le visage de son amant qui papillonna des yeux. Sirius vit la surprise sur le visage de Remus avant que celle-ci ne soit remplacée par la tendresse et le bonheur.

« Salut beau gosse. » Dit Sirius en l'embrassant.

« J'ai froid… » Grommela Remus en se collant contre Sirius.

Il n'avait qu'un plaid à se partager et ils étaient nus.

« Mauviette ! » Rigola Sirius en rajustant le plaid sur son amant.

«Mauviette toi-même. Il est quelle heure ? »

« Je sais pas. Mais le soleil est déjà haut… »

« Putain ! » S'exclama Remus en se relavant en panique et en se jetant sur ses habits.

« Calme toi Remus, les autres diront qu'on est partis faire une promenade. »

« Alors qu'on a pas dormi ici ? Et Ethan il va dire quoi à ton avis ? » Rugit Remus en enfilant son pantalon.

« Bordel de merde ! » Paniqua Sirius qui sortit du lit à toute vitesse pour s'habiller à son tour.

Ils s'habillèrent en deux temps trois mouvements et transplanèrent en bas de leur immeuble. Remus regarda l'heure dix heures du matin. Remus réfléchit à toute vitesse sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter.

« Sirius, il est dix heures du matin. Rentre. Je vais faire des courses. »

« Mais Moony… »

« Pas le temps. » La voix de Remus claqua avant qu'il transplane.

Sirius soupira et rentra dans l'immeuble, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour qu'Ethan ne sache pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre la moindre décision sans en avoir discuté avec Remus. Une fois dans le couloir il hésita et après avoir écouté aux portes, il rentra dans l'appartement de Remus, il avait entendu la voix d'Ethan dans son appartement à lui. Il traversa le salon sous le cri de surprise de Léannia et fila directement dans la douche. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour des hanches et retourna dans son appartement sans prêter attention aux balbutiements de Léannia qui ne comprenait rien.

Sirius respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte, comme il s'y attendait Ethan lui sauta dessus, délaissant sa discussion avec James et Lily.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit tu n'étais pas là. Tu as une explication ? »

« Une urgence au travail. » Rétorqua Sirius sans se démonter. « Ils m'ont appelé vers minuit, j'ai sauté dans mes vêtements de la veille et j'y suis allé. Je ne viens juste de rentrer, j'ai dû remplir des tonnes de paperasse. Je suis allé prendre une douche chez Léannia, tu peux lui demander elle m'a vu. »

« Sirius ! » S'exclama Léannia qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement. « Ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes te doucher ici, je sais que tu adores mes crèmes, mais sèche toi avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Tu as mis de l'eau partout dans le salon alors que je viens de faire le ménage ! Je te signale que Peter arrive aujourd'hui. »

Sirius décida à partir de ce moment de vouer un culte à son amie. Il se retourna vers elle, de manière à cacher son visage à Ethan, et pour qu'elle voit les signes de têtes qu'il lui adressait.

« Désolé… Je voulais vite voir Ethan et le prévenir…»

Léannia le jaugea du regard et sembla comprendre la raison de la tête paniquée de Sirius. Elle lui lança un regard que Sirius interpréta comme une demande d'explication dans les plus brefs délais, et mentit avec aplomb.

« Ethan tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? Moi je n'ai rien pu manger au bureau. »

Ethan regarda à tour de rôle Sirius et Léannia, essayant de voir un possible mensonge. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'éducation à la manière sang-pur – contrôle parfait des émotions – et contre l'habitude des Maraudeurs à mentir de manière convaincante.

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Oui j'ai déjà mangé, et je dois aller au travail. » Répondit Ethan en prenant son manteau et partit en claquant la porte.

Sirius s'effondra sur la chaise, et but la tasse de café qu'il y avait devant lui, sous les regards perplexes de ses amis.

« Sirius… C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda James.

« Tu veux que je répète ? Je viens de tout expliquer à Ethan. Bon je vais aller m'habiller, j'ai peur d'attraper froid. » S'exclama Sirius en courant dans sa chambre – perdant sa serviette au passage – d'où il ressortit habillé quelques secondes plus tard pour courir dehors.

Ses amis étaient restés immobiles, aucun ne semblait comprendre. Enfin Léannia avait une petite idée mais ne dit rien, elle se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules quand James et Lily l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Bon, je dois aller en cours moi. Bisous ! »

Sirius alla dehors prétextant des courses et retrouva Remus qui était dans une librairie. Sirius s'assit par terre, juste à côté de la librairie et attendit son ami.

La main de Remus sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Remus lui fit signe de la tête qu'ils partaient. Sirius le suivit silencieusement sans se départir de son sourire et le poussa dans la première ruelle sombre qu'il croisa pour l'embrasser.

« Sirius ! » Rigola Remus. « Arrête. On doit parler maintenant. »

« D'accord. Mais pas ici. On va prendre un petit-déjeuner en terrasse ? »

« D'accord. Et après on fera les courses pour la fête de Peter. »

« Ça me va. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à trouver un café qui servait encore.

« Notre premier rencart. » Déclara solennellement Sirius.

« On n'a pas dépassé le stade du rencart ? » Pouffa Remus.

« Si. C'est pour ça que je me permets de faire ça. » Rétorqua Sirius en embrassant Remus.

« Pas devant tout le monde Sirius ! » Chuchota Remus en le repoussant.

« Je t'aime tu sais. Allez, tu es trop mignon, je me dois de t'inviter. Et pas de discussion. »

Remus se renfrogna mais en profita quand même pour commander le plus cher du menu. Dès que le serveur eut déposé les repas, ils se regardèrent ne sachant où commencer

« C'est tellement naturel d'être avec toi. Je vais rompre avec Ethan dès qu'on rentrera. C'est toi que je veux, toi seul. Ethan n'est rien. »

Remus rougit devant la déclaration et but son thé pour se donner une contenance, tandis que Sirius avait un sourire satisfait.

« La discussion est close alors ? »

« Il va falloir le dire aux autre… » Dit d'une voix posée Remus en reposant sa tasse.

« Ah. J'avais oublié. »

« Bah, bravo. »

« J'oublie tout dès que je suis avec toi. » Déclara Sirius d'un ton enjôleur.

« Soit sérieux. »

« Je suis sérieux. » Rétorqua Sirius, satisfait de cette blague vieille comme le monde.

Remus se frappa le front mais souriait quand même.

« Comment veux-tu leur dire ? » Demanda Sirius, redevant sérieux.

« Je tiens à te dire que j'ai avoué à Léannia que je t'aime… »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a regardé d'un air bizarre… Elle a dut comprendre… »

« Comment ça ? »

Sirius lui raconta l'aventure de ce matin et au fur et à mesure les sourcils de Remus disparurent derrière ses cheveux.

« Il vous a cru ? »

« On ment très bien avec Léannia. Regarde j'ai réussi à cacher mes sentiments à tout le monde… Toi aussi tu es fort à ce jeu-là. »

« Tais-toi. Ça me rend mal à l'aise. » Rétorqua Remus.

« Bon je vais payer et après on va faire les courses pour la fête ? C'est tellement cool qu'on ait eut notre journée de libre avec James. »

Remus laissa son regard se promener sur le corps de Sirius sans vergogne. Celui-ci se retourna et eut un sourire goguenard à Remus, qui détourna la tête, honteux d'avoir être pris sur le fait.

Ils achetèrent tout ce qui était nécessaire pour ce soir et décidèrent de rentrer à pied, profitant d'être ensemble. Une fois arrivés devant leur immeuble, Remus serra la main de Sirius pour se donner du courage.

« Comment on leur dit aux autres ? » Chuchota Remus.

« On s'embrasse ils comprendront. » Rétorqua Sirius en haussant négligemment les épaules.

« Sirius ! »

« On monte et on réfléchira là-haut. »

« J'ai peur que ça ruine la soirée de Peter… » Dit Remus en saisissant le bras de Sirius alors qu'ils montaient les marches.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Sirius en se mordant la lèvre.

« A ton avis ? » Rétorqua Remus les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais. Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas rester avec Ethan. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour le supporter… »

« Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais tu ne peux pas rompre avec lui aujourd'hui. »

« Mais Peter n'est pas encore arrivé ! Le temps qu'il arrive tout ira bien… Allez, ne t'en fais pas. »

Remus ne dit rien mais n'était pas sûr, il suivit quand même Sirius et entra dans l'appartement.

« Remus ! Sirius ! »

Les deux concernés en restèrent hébétés, voilà leur plan qui tombait à l'eau.


	7. Chapitre 6

Les deux concernés en restèrent hébétés, voilà leur plan qui tombait à l'eau.

« Hé ? Vous êtes avec nous ? » Ricana James.

« Peter ! » S'exclamèrent les deux amants, retrouvant leur état normal.

Remus accepta l'étreinte de Peter, avant que celui-ci étreigne Sirius.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme Pete' ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Vous aussi. Je suis désolé pour ta maman Remus. »

« Merci Peter. On a acheté ce qu'il faut. » Sourit Remus en montrant ses sac.

« Cool ! On va installer ça. » Dit Lily, emmenant James avec elle dans la cuisine.

« Qui veut une bière ? » Demanda Léannia.

« Il est un peu tôt pour boire non ? » Rétorqua Ethan qui semblait toujours un peu perturbé.

« Non ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et Remus, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un verre.

Ethan les regarda d'un air désapprobateur mais ne dit rien.

Léannia amena les bières et haussa les sourcils en voyant les deux amants se jeter dessus et les boire d'une traite.

« Je vais en chercher d'autres… » Rétorqua Léannia en les regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Peter la suivit tandis qu'Ethan allait dans la salle de bain. Profitant de cela Sirius se jeta sur Remus et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

« Rien. Tu fais comme si tout allait bien avec Ethan. Tu ne peux pas rompre maintenant. Ça va ruiner la soirée. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. Je fais quoi s'il veut m'embrasser ? » Souffla Sirius paniqué.

Remus lui lança un regard noir et Sirius laissa tomber et bondit le plus loin possible de Remus dès qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Ils commencèrent la soirée, buvant des bières et au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Sirius et Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sirius essayait d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec son petit-ami, mais cela était difficile à réaliser s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Remus lui avait les yeux qui se plissaient à chaque fois qu'Ethan touchait Sirius et la colère montait de plus en plus et il se vengea sur l'alcool et la nourriture. Les regards suppliants et désolés de Sirius le consolaient un peu mais il aurait préféré se réfugier dans ses bras. Il prenait son mal en patience et faisait tout pour se contrôler. Et cela marcha, seul Sirius voyait le trouble de son ami et lui-même n'en menait pas large. Il essayait d'éviter le plus possible Ethan et avait envie de le frapper dès qu'il le touchait. Il sentait la colère montait de plus en plus en lui. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards désespérés à Remus et voyait bien qu'il allait aussi mal que lui.

Au bout d'un moment ils réussirent à se retrouver seuls dans la cuisine. Sirius se jeta sur les lèvres de Remus avec passion, celui-ci répondit avec encore plus de passion.

« Oh putain ! »

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment et se retournèrent, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant Léannia qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle reprit ses esprits et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Vous…vous… quand ? »

« Hier soir. Merci de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure. » Souffla Sirius.

« Et Ethan ? »

« Je voulais rompre mais Remus a préféré attendre demain pour pas gâcher la fête… »

« Il a raison. Vous êtes incroyables. M'enfin, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! » S'exclama en leur sautant dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On n'attend pas James pour les câlins ? » Sourit celui-ci en se jetant dans l'étreinte. Avant d'être rejoint par Peter et Lily, tandis qu'Ethan boudait dans le salon.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et Sirius ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le baiser de son petit-ami. Il fut sauvé par un bruit sourd, il se retourna et vit Remus à côté d'une lampe par terre en mille morceaux.

« Remus ça va ? » Demanda doucement Lily.

Remus avait les mâchoires contractées par la colère et ses yeux fusillaient Ethan. Il avait une veine qui palpitait sur la tempe et il faisait peur à voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? » Rétorqua Ethan.

« Rien. » Grogna Remus.

« C'est sa mauvaise période du mois, comme moi. Remus a ses règles ! » S'exclama Léannia en rigolant.

Cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et ils rigolèrent tous, sauf Ethan qui ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu à le petit problème de fourrure de Remus.

La soirée continua, mais Ethan gardait le plus souvent un œil sur Sirius au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Léannia les couvrait dès qu'ils trouvaient un petit moment pour eux. La soirée touchait à sa fin et Remus et Sirius refusaient tout deux d'aller se coucher disant qu'ils n'étaient pas fatigués, alors que la soirée avait été épuisante pour eux, mais aussi pour Léannia qui courait partout. James, Lily et Peter ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Ethan restait aussi pour ne pas laisser Sirius avec Remus, et Léannia resta aussi pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. La nuit fut longue et ils burent pour se donner contenance. Personne ne voulait laisser l'autre, et finalement ils s'endormirent tous dans le salon, Sirius et Ethan chacun dans un fauteuil et Remus et Léannia dans le canapé.

Le lendemain Remus fut le premier à se réveiller et réveilla Léannia qui s'était endormie contre lui. Léannia grommela et alla dans son lit en titubant. Remus réveilla doucement Sirius en lui volant un baiser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, Ethan était juste à côté. Sirius se leva doucement et s'éloigna avec Remus. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour s'embrasser quelques brefs instants. Ils se séparèrent en entendant Léannia rentrer dans la cuisine.

« Vous êtes pas possible ! Un peu de tenue ! Ethan est réveillé je vous signale. »

Sirius pâlit et retourna dans le salon. Son petit-ami devait aller travailler, il prit donc une douche rapide avant de partir, sans avoir embrassé amoureusement Sirius sous le regard dégoûté de Remus. Sirius partit quelques temps après avec James pour aller au bureau. Léannia partit avec eux pour aller en cours. Lily devait voir ses parents et Peter et Remus traînèrent à la maison. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous à 18h au restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous avec le beau-père de Remus.


	8. Chapitre 7

La soirée au restaurant fut très agréable et ils rentrèrent légèrement éméchés. Et chacun alla se coucher dans son lit.

Le lendemain, personne n'était à la maison, ils étaient tous soit en cours soit au travail. Sauf Remus qui n'avait plus rien à faire. Ainsi que Sirius qui avait congé aujourd'hui. Dès son réveil il rejoint Remus et passèrent la journée à se donner l'un à l'autre et à s'aimer.

Ils sortaient de la douche et étaient en train de préparer le repas du soir.

« Sirius… Arrête, ils vont bientôt rentrer… » Soupira Remus en sentant les mains baladeuses de son amant.

« Mmm… Je n'ai pas envie ! » Bouda celui-ci en pelotant Remus sans vergogne.

« Il faut qu'on finisse ce repas… Les autres vont nous tuer si on a rien fait alors que c'était notre journée corvée. » Mais Remus sentait sa résistance faiblir au fur et à mesure que les mains de Sirius se faisaient pressantes.

Sirius l'embrassa dans le cou et Remus craqua. Il se retourna pour embrasser à pleine bouche son amant, qui grogna de satisfaction.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… » Murmura Sirius en déboutonnant la chemise de Remus.

Remus se laissa faire et reprit possessions des lèvres de son amant. Il s'en fichait qu'il n'ait pas encore rompu avec Ethan, de toute manière il avait prévu de le faire ce soir. Ils s'accrochaient passionnément l'un à l'autre, gémissant de plaisir sous les caresses. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés par l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas leurs amis rentraient, ils ne les virent pas non plus sur le seuil de la cuisine. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser avec ardeur, sans savoir que les autres les voyaient. Ce n'est que le bruit sourd d'une chute qui les fit s'arrêter et se retourner.

Ils virent d'abord un sac rempli de livres par terre, et ils comprirent. Ils relevèrent doucement les yeux, encore bien trop proche l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils puissent se justifier. Ils virent les regards choqués de leurs amis, et leurs visages perdirent les couleurs que leur avait donnés leur excitation passée.

Il n'eut que le silence, un silence pesant et lugubre. James, Lily et Peter étaient un mélange de déception et de surprise, Léannia souriait discrètement. Le visage d'Ethan était le pire à voir, il n'était que douleur et colère. Sirius osa braver le regard douloureux de son petit-ami tandis que Remus, mortifié, regardait avec concentration ses pieds.

« Ethan je… » Commença Sirius.

« Tu es un connard Sirius, un sale con. Tu es un beau salaud doublé d'une ordure ! »

Sirius accepta ses reproches, il les avait mérités, il laissa Ethan déverser sa colère. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant la suite.

« Sale menteur ! Toi qui me jurais qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et toi ! Toi qui disais que tu m'aimais ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein ? Vous deviez vous marrer tous les deux ! »

« Non, ça n'a jamais été comme ça. » Dit doucement la voix de Sirius.

Ethan rigola d'un rire sinistre et plein de rancœur avant de se répandre en une volée d'insulte toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres. Sirius encaissa, ça lui faisait mal d'entendre des reproches qui touchaient si juste, mais il le méritait, il le savait.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Ethan, mais… Je t'ai aimé tu sais. »

Sirius ne vit pas le coup de poing d'Ethan venir, il recula légèrement et chancela sous la puissance du coup, mais il resta debout, il ferait face à ses conneries. Il encaissa l'autre coup de poing et resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan claque violemment la porte de l'appartement.

Il eut un silence gêné. Remus regardait toujours ses pieds nus sur le carrelage, Sirius regardait ses amis un par un avec un air de défi, ils étaient prêt à encaisser leur reproches à eux aussi. James, Lily et Peter se regardaient, ils tombaient réellement des nues, ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Ce fut finalement Léannia, qui était déjà au courant, qui brisa le silence.

« Je suis contente pour vous. Même si vous auriez pu leur annoncer d'une autre façon. Mais bon faut croire que vous aimez ça, qu'on vous surprenne dans la cuisine. » Rigola Léannia.

« Tu étais au courant ? » S'exclama Lily en se retournant vers elle.

« Comment ? Je ne comprends pas… » Balbutia James.

« On est ensemble avec Remus. » S'exclama Sirius en attirant Remus contre lui. « On est ensemble pour de vrai… Comme un couple. Vous nous avez déjà acceptés une fois… Alors… »

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivés là mais je suis ravi pour vous ! » Couina Peter avec un immense sourire.

« Moi aussi ! » S'écria James.

« Mes félicitations ! » Ajouta Lily.

« Bon. Faîtes le repas maintenant ! J'ai faim. » Grogna la voix de Léannia.

« A vos ordre chef ! » S'exclama Sirius en faisant une petite révérence.

Il se remit aux fourneaux avec Remus et les autres retournèrent dans le salon. Ils demandèrent à Léannia des explications.

« En gros : Remus est amoureux de Sirius depuis la septième année mais croyait que Sirius ne l'était pas. Et Sirius c'était la même chose. Ils ont essayé d'oublier l'autre, mais ils n'ont pas réussi et donc ils sont ensembles. Ils sont compliqués nos copains hein ? »


End file.
